Weaponary: Origins
Weaponary: Origins is a third person shooter/adventure game available on the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox ONE and PC(Requires Controller). It was developed by ASTRO. It follows the story of James McFred who becomes robotizised by Astro Co-operations after his body was amputated in WWII. He becomes a human weapon and battles other evil forces in his city. Plot During WWII, the American forces are planning an assault on a Japanese island, sending troops, boats and aeroplanes. James McFred would usually be piloting one of the boats, but due to shortage of men, he was put into combat. As soon as they entered Japanese territory, James got his right arm amputated by a Japanese spear. He kept running into the island firing a 45. Magnum in his left arm. 5 minutes later, James got treated to by a paramedic but was ambushed and James got his legs blow up by a grenade and impacted into waters. He drowned moments later. 60 years later, James woke up to be equipped with robotic parts, he was met by Dr. Bolt Gregory, better known as Brains. Brains told James that he was killed during the assault in WWII and his body parts were amputated and they were replacing them with robotics. They were also adding in weapons and tools. Brains told James that in order to keep your standard glory, we would turn you into a living weapon to battle villainy and reduce crime. James took the job without hesatation. For the past couple of years, James now calls himself 'Weaponary', as an image for the children, but his real name is 'UNIT BOT 001'. He has declined the rate of crime in his hometown by 27.9% in a couple of days. But a rival gang leader named Jimmy Sam Kicker,a 40 year old western male who was the leader of the gang 'The Fossil F**kers', was getting higley jelous of Astros acomplisment. So he decided to storm in a factory and killed everyone inside with his survrving members of his gang. He used the technology that was there and built himself his own version of Weaponary named 'Weapon-ANTI', and his main fuel source would be coal and oil. He speaks in a mixed up tone and he is surrounded by human tissue (collected by the dead members of the factory). Jimmy then built himself his own combat suit using hardened mecury, and calls himself 'Mecury Murdurer'. Weaponary heard of this rival gang and decided to put a stop to it, with Brains at his side using tech and weaponry he built. As they arrived, Weaponary got attacked by Weapon-ANTI and the two faced each other off. Brains decided to assault Jimmy. Weaponary was losing the battle due to Weapon-ANTI's brute force and tough armour. As Weapon-ANTI was about to finish Weaponary, he convinced Weapon-ANTI that he will end up being a slave and forced to do Jimmy's deeds. Weapon-ANTI took this into consioderation and stopped fighting with Weaponary. Brains was using his Coltan Sword and Axe to duel Jimmy in a one on one. Brains took out most of his armoury and defense mechanisms, but in a distraction, Jimmy stabbed his broadsword into Brains' arm and amputated it. Brains then started to crawl to live but just as Jimmy was about to kill Brains, Weapon-ANTI ran round the corner and shot Jimmy twice with his Franchi Shotgun, shounting that this his his leadership and not Jimmys. Weapon-ANTI ends up extremly injureing Jimmy and leaves him in the dust. Weapon-ANTI then starts claiming that without hiM, Brains would be out of a job. At that moment, Weaponary smashed through the roof of the building declaring its time to find out and picks up Brains' axe and throws it at Weapon-ANTI's arm, disarming the shotgun. Then, picking up the sword, Weaponary stabs it through the heart of Weapon-ANTI and slicing it up through his head. Jimmy then starts to crawl away, but Weaponary instant-kills him with an Energy Cannon Blast. As the steam clears, police and millatary shows up to the scene and takes care of everything. Epilouge Brains gets himself a robtic arm and Weapon-ANTI's body is disposed into space wilst Jimmy's was incinderated. Sequel In space, a mysterious force finds Weapon-ANTI and revives him for planet domination. DLC Story: Overgrown Gears Weaponary gets tasked with a mission to head to a decaying planet to find out whats happining. When story is completed, you get a cyper-suit and melee weapon. DLC Story: Rage of Fire A mental patient with fire powers, attacks a fuel station. Weaponary has to find an old friend tohelp hi take down this foe. If this story is completed, you get a free cyper-suit and a flame-thrower. Terrorist Hunt A mission planned by ASTRO was going underway until they fly over enemy territory and get shot down. Now four survivors from the crash must survive from the enemy force for as long as possible until back-up comes. Cyborg Zombies A time-travel experement cause dead bodies to rise from the grave. Four survivors must survive as long as they can. Characters James McFred - James is a 27 year old WWII soldier who died during an assault on a Japanese island. Weaponary - Weaponary is a re-built version of James using robotics. He can transform his body parts into specific equipment for objectives. Dr. Bolts 'Brains' Gregory - Brains is a very intelligent man and is the top scienctest at Astro co-operations and was the one who planned the revival of James. Jimmy Sam Kicker - Jimmy is a western man and is the leader of the criminal gang 'The Fossil F**kers'. He has built himself a combat suit named 'Mecury Murderer'. Weapon-ANTI - Weapon-ANTI is a version of Weopnary built by Jimmy to rival Weaponary skills. He can't speak English and he runs on fossil fuels. Terrorist Survival Characters Pvt. Tobin Reynolds - A British part-time war marine who signed up for the operation, 'Hidden Barricade.' Makarov Dimitri - A Russian assassin and co-creator of the 'Hidden Barricade' operation. Sgt. Preston Thomas - Leader of the 'Eager Eagle' team for ASTRO. Pvt. Steve Thomas - Son of Preston and best friend of Tobin. Cyborg Zombies Characters Sargent Will - One of the survivors of the outbreak of the virus. Darcy Gregory - Step-daughter of Bolt Gregory and one of the survivors of the outbreak of the virus. Steve - A mysterious assassin who has somewhat has something to do with the outbreak. Cpl. Akerb 'Gunshot' Guy - A soldier working for ASTRO and gets caught in the outbreak. Terrorist Hunt This is a mode which is automatically given to you once you complete the first campaign mission. There are 5 maps (4 are DLC). The scenario is when 4 marines working for ASTRO ends up stuck in the middle of enemy territory. The objective is to survive for as long as possible within the difficulty. There are 3 difficulties, simple (8 Waves), normal (12 Waves), veteran (16 Waves), insane (20 Waves) and an unlock-able difficulty once you complete the campaign called suicidal (Endless Waves). By Wave 2, a crate will fall down giving you the abilities to purchase new weapons. By wave 4, another crate will fall down giving the ability to purchase grenades and explosives. By wave 5, another crate will give you access to airstrikes and air support. Controls Left Stick / W,A,S,D - Move Character Right Stick / Mouse- Move Camera X/A/J Button - Leap X/A/J (Double-Tap) - Flight Mode Circle/B/L Button (Hold) - Choose Weapon Menu Circle/B/L Button (Tap) - Gernade Triangle/Y/Left Click - Zoom In Square/X/Right Click - Melee Square/X/Right Click (Repetately Tap) - Melee Combo L2/LT/P - Aim Weapon L1/LB/X - Sheld R2/RT/U - Fire Weapon Multiplayer 6 different multiplayer modes can be playable for the time being completed the campaign. It can be played with 4 friends localy, but up to 16 online. Game Modes -Deathmatch Every bot for themselves! Survive as long as you can whilst killing other bots in your path. -Team Deathmatch No bot fights alone! Combat with other weaponized bots to destroy the other team. -Intelligence Hunt The other team has intelligence about your company. Get it back before they use it! -Terrorist Hunt 4-Player Survival, your plane has crashed into enemy territory, survive for the longest. -Conquest This is a rampage, conquer all the bases in the arera before the enemy team! -Cyborg Zombies 4-Player Survival, A virus has caused all bots to attack humans, survive as long as you can! Setting up matches When stetting up matches, you can create up to 10 classes with your own blasters, cyper-suits and grenades. (This does not apply to Cyborg Zombies) Perk Microchips Perk Microchips are unlockables which can be obtained by achieve levels in Multiplayer or getting trophies/achievements or in Cyborg Zombies, able to buy from certain stations. X2 Health (Double Health) - Complete the 'Back to the Drawing Board' achievement/trophy. Back-up Battery (Self-Revival, One use per match) - Reach Level 15 Hyped Hands (Fast Reloading) - Reach Level 30 Trigger Finger (Double Shooting Speed) - Reach Level 40 Buff Back (Carry 3 Arm Blasters) - Reach Level 65 Aim Game (Always get headshots) - Reach Level 80 Bullet Bounce (Reflective Bullets) - Reach Level 95 Longshot (Increased Shooting) - Reach Maximum Level (Lv. 100) Downloadable Content (DLC)Category:Playstation 3 GamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:XBOX 360 GamesCategory:PC GamesCategory:ActionCategory:Adventure - Metal Edition is a special edition which comes with a steelbook cover, a free cyper-suit (for multiplayer), the games soundtrack and season pass. - Steel Core Edition comes with Steelbook cover, a free cyper-suit, the games soundtrack, season pass, 2 perk microchips (Double Health and Aim Game) and a holographic card with Astros logo on it. - Mission Edition comes with both DLC stories and season pass. - 2 DLC stories are available for purchase. - Season Pass allows you to get every DLC pack for free. - Iron (DLC Pack One) 4 Multi-player maps and a Terrorist Hunt map (Rock). - Silver (DLC Pack Two) 4 Multi-player maps and a Terrorist Hunt map (Juvenile). - Gold (DLC Pack Three) 4 Multi-player maps and a Terrorist Hunt map (Underground). - Platinum (DLC Pack Four) 4 Multi-player maps, a Terrorist Hunt map (Centre) and a new arm blaster. - Virus (DLC Pack Five) 5 Cyborg Zombies maps and zombie cyper suit. Category:Robots Category:Zombies Category:Cyborg Zombies Category:WW2 Category:Story Category:DLC Category:Future Category:Futuristic